Avengers : A Deal with the Devil
by Gold Red and Green Sparkles
Summary: Un marché avec le Diable... Ou plutôt avec le Dieu nordique des Mensonges. Tony a une proposition pour Loki et celui-ci mentirait s'il n'était pas surpris. Dark!Tony, dark!Loki. Voir dans la fic pour tous les avertissements. TRADUCTION.
1. Chapitre Un

**IMPORTANT ! (Lisez s'il-vous-plaît les notes avant de lire)**

NdT :

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me voici de nouveau pour une nouvelle traduction ! Cette fois, elle a été faite à plusieurs mains si je puis dire. En gros, cette fanfiction avait déjà été traduite par **xNJx** , sauf qu'elle* l'a abandonnée et supprimée, et comme je voulais la traduire il y a peu (et on m'a aussi bien demandé cette fic), j'ai demandé à la traductrice d'origine de bien vouloir me prêter sa traduction pour que je puisse la republier avec des modifications de mon cru. Sa traduction s'est étendue sur 18 chapitres avant d'avoir été abandonnée. Jusque là, vous aurez sa traduction qui a été modifiée par moi-même (formulations, mots, etc…). A partir du chapitre 19, la traduction sera complètement faite par moi.

Donc la fanfiction d'origine est d' **IBegToDreamAndDiffer **et s'appelle _A Deal with the Devil._ J'ai bien sûr demandé l'autorisation à l'auteure mais elle ne m'a toujours pas répondu et cette histoire me tient beaucoup à cœur alors je la publie, mais si un jour l'auteure veut que je supprime cette fic, je le ferai sans hésiter ! Vous êtes donc prévenus.

Je ne possède donc presque rien, ni l'histoire d'origine, ni les personnages, sauf la traduction qui m'appartient à moitié.

 _*J'ai utilisé le féminin juste pour faciliter les phrases dans mes notes._

* * *

NdA :

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages des _Avengers_ appartient à Marvel. Je ne possède rien à part l'intrigue et ne retire aucun argent de cette histoire.

 **Note** : J'ai apparemment beaucoup d'histoire FrostIron dernièrement, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'essayais de dormir la nuit dernière… Euh, ce matin, parce que j'me suis couchée à 3 heures du mat'… Enfin, j'essayais de dormir, et cette conversation entre Loki et Tony m'a traversé l'esprit. Donc quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis assise, j'ai écrit ça et… Nous y voilà. J'adore le dark!Tony et le dark!Loki, surtout quand ils sont ensemble :)

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mauvais !

 **Warning :** dark!Tony, dark!Loki, scènes explicites de violence, contenu explicites, langage grossier, Avenger!bashing, meurtres (lorsque Tony et Loki tuent des agents secrets inconnus du SHIELD sans aucun remord), Tony et Loki et ne sont PAS de bonnes personnes dans cette fic (enfin, ils sont gentils entre eux mais pas avec les autres), magic!Tony.

 **[Update 10/02/2014]** : C'était d'abord un one-shot, et c'est devenu une fiction à plusieurs chapitres.

Bisous **_(*normalement c'était écrit « cheers » mais il n'y a pas vraiment de traduction française dans ce contexte-là alors j'ai adapté, désolée…)_**

{IBegToDreamAndDiffer}

* * *

 **OOO**

 _Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve à la fin ?_

 **OOO**

* * *

L'appartement-terrasse était fermé à clé, JARVIS ayant pour ordre de ne laisser entrer personne sans l'autorisation de Tony. Le génie venait juste de prendre une douche et s'était habillé d'un jean confortable et d'un tee-shirt, ses cheveux en désordre et toujours mouillés. Il errait dans le salon et près du bar, il finit par prendre deux verres et attrapa une bouteille de whisky. Il remplit les deux coupes jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient pleines puis s'assit sur l'un des deux tabourets, sirotant sa boisson et laissant le liquide rouler sur sa langue.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Loki vienne. Oh, le Dieu avait comprit la requête de Tony, il avait sourit ses yeux plissés en direction de Tony avant de disparaître dans un souffle de magie verte. Mais la vraie question était de savoir s'il allait apparaître ou pas.

Tony n'était toujours pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, enfin... Toutes ses mauvaises idées étaient devenues des bonnes dans le passé. A part sa fête d'anniversaire, qui avait été une vraie _catastrophe_. Et il n'était pas encore complètement d'accord avec le fait que Rhodey lui vole une de ses armures, mais il pouvait toujours la lui reprendre s'il le voulait. Il ne s'en était juste… Pas soucié, pas encore du moins.

Tony venait de prendre une autre gorgée de whisky lorsqu'il sentit l'air changer autour de lui. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment de signes pour prévenir l'apparition de Loki, comme si le dieu voulait rester invisible. Mais les poils de la nuque de Tony s'hérissèrent et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Son instinct animal lui hurla « _danger »_ et lui conseilla vivement de se battre ou d'aller se cacher.

Mais au lieu de faire une de ces deux choses, Tony porta son verre à ses lèvres et prit une autre gorgée du breuvage.

« Soif ? » demanda t-il, sans se retourner.

Il y eut un petit rire derrière lui et Tony se retourna finalement. Loki se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, mains jointes derrière son dos, et sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière comme toujours, bien qu'ils soient un peu plus bouclés que Tony avait pu voir. Il portait un pantalon en cuir serré, des bottes qui s'arrêtaient en dessous de ses genoux, et une sorte de… Tunique verte. _Tunique_ étant le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour définir le vêtement du Dieu.

Ce dernier regarda Tony un moment avant de dire :

« Il est temps que tu m'offres le verre que tu m'avais promis.

\- Euh, ouais »

Tony haussa les épaules et fit glisser le verre à l'autre bout du bar tandis que Loki approchait.

« Tu étais un peu plus ligoté la dernière fois.

\- En effet. » Répondit Loki.

Il dépassa Tony, contourna le bar avant de s'arrêter de l'autre côté, en face du mortel. Ses longs doigts fins poussèrent le verre jusqu'à lui puis enroula sa main autour du verre, amenant le verre à son nez. Il huma le liquide, ses yeux toujours rivés sur Tony, avant de goûter.

« Alors ? demanda Tony.

\- Pas mauvais, convint Loki. Je dois avouer que vous, mortels, avez un bien meilleur goût pour l'alcool qu'à Asgard.

\- Il n'y a que de l'hydromel là-haut, hein ? » Dit Tony en se souvenant des nombreuses, _très nombreuses_ histoires de Thor impliquant des barils de bière.

\- Hm. » Répondit Loki en prenant une autre gorgée. « Maintenant… » Commença t-il quand il reposa le verre puis posa ses deux avant-bras sur le bar, ses yeux verts plongés dans les yeux noisettes de Tony. « Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« Parce que je te l'ai demandé. » Répondit Tony et son sourire se tordit en une grimace.

Le milliardaire ricana en réponse.

« Okay… J'ai, euh… Je t'ai sournoisement demandé de venir ici afin qu'on puisse se rencontrer seuls. C'est la même chose.

\- Mm. Fredonna à nouveau Loki, attendant une réponse plus claire.

\- J'ai...une proposition pour toi. » Finit par dire Tony, son regard plongé dans celui de Loki.

Le Dieu, comprit immédiatement, bien entendu. Il se releva un peu, bien que son dos soit toujours légèrement vouté, et ses yeux se posèrent jusqu'à son verre tandis qu'il faisait courir ses doigts sur le rebord de la coupe.

« Tu veux passer un _marché_ avec moi ? Questionna t-il, et sans attendre de réponse, il continua : Tss, tss, tss, Homme de Fer...Les héros ne passent pas de marché avec les vilains.

\- Je ne suis pas un héros. Rétorqua Tony pour attirer l'attention de Loki.

\- Oh ? Demanda le plus grand homme des deux.

\- J'ai fabriqué l'armure Iron Man pour me protéger et pour détruire ceux qui me veulent du mal, dit Tony en haussant les épaules. Je suis tombé sans le faire exprès dans les affaires de super-héros.

\- Mon pauvre Stark, sourit Loki. Serais-tu fatigué d'être un héros ?

\- Encore une fois, je n'en suis pas un. Corrigea Tony.

\- Tes actions sont plus éloquentes que tes mots. Rétorqua Loki. N'est-ce pas une de ces expressions dont que vous, mortels, êtes friand ? » Ajouta t-il, buvant dans sa coupe à nouveau.

Tony hocha simplement la tête, en sirotant le sien qui était à moitié vide. Il se saisit de la bouteille qu'il avait laissée près de son coude, et remplit encore verre puis la leva vers Loki et le dieu hocha la tête. Le génie lui remplit donc son gobelet à lui aussi.

« Serais-tu intéressé dans les transactions commerciales ? Demanda Tony tandis qu'il posa la bouteille sur le côté.

\- Ça dépend en quoi elle consiste. Répondit Loki. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des affaires avec des mortels, vous mourez tous trop facilement. »

Il sourit derrière son verre, et Tony haussa seulement un sourcil.

« Que se passe-t-il si tu meurs avant que ta part du marché ne soit complétée ? Expliqua Loki. Il me semble normal que je sois méfiant en ce qui concerne investir sur une chose qui risque de me filer entre les doigts.

\- Donc tu ne veux pas faire d'affaires avec moi juste parce qu'il se peut que je meure ? Rigola Tony. Eh bien, désolé de te décevoir Rodolphe, mais je sais de source sûre que vous autres Asgardiens n'êtes pas complètement immortels.

\- Non, nous ne le sommes pas, convint Loki, mais je ne suis _pas_ Asgardien. Les Géants des Glaces sont beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus dur à tuer, comme ce que Thor a dû te raconter. ».

Tony ne dit rien, ne voulant pas entamer une discussion qui tournait autour de Thor. Parler du Dieu de la Foudre était sûrement le moyen le plus efficace d'agacer Loki.

« Aucune de vos armes de mortels ne pourrait vraiment me blesser, ou alors pas assez pour me conduire jusqu'à ma perte. » Continua Loki, glissant le verre le long du bar avec ses longs doigts. « Et je pense que j'ai prouvé cela avec Asgard, qui lui, en a les moyens. Mais ils n'ont pas réussi à me garder assez longtemps pour tenter quoi que ce soit sur moi. »

Tony sourit à cela. Il se rappela de la fois où Thor était apparut, quelques mois après la bataille de New York pour leur avertir que Loki avait réussi, on se sait pas comment, à s'échapper de la prison d'Asgard. Deux semaines plus tard et le Dieu des Mensonges était de retour sur Terre, faisant sauter des quartiers de Manhattan et rigolant comme un fou.

« Et bien… » Finit par dire Tony tandis que Loki le regardait de nouveau. « Je ne suis pas capable de me rendre immortel, dit-il, et mon espérance de vie est bien en dessous de la moyenne. »

Loki haussa les sourcils, confus.

« Mon cœur est en mauvais état, continua Tony en tapotant son réacteur Ark sous sa poitrine. J'ai été empoisonné, j'ai fait plusieurs crises cardiaques, et j'ai eu des éclats de shrapnel dans la poitrine. Tout ça en plus d'avoir toujours la pression à cause du réacteur intégré dans la poitrine, ça a divisé mon espérance de vie. Je serais bien chanceux d'atteindre les cinquante ans. »

Loki fronça les sourcils à cela, les yeux plissés et soudainement plus sombres qu'avant.

« La moyenne d'espérance de vie d'un homme est, il me semble, de 80 ans. Dit-il.

\- Ouais, mais la mienne c'est 50 ans, répéta Tony. Et ça c'est seulement si je n'ai pas une autre crise cardiaque ou un accident vasculaire cérébrale ou n'importe quoi qui serait dû à cette chose. » Expliqua t-il en touchant à nouveau son réacteur avant de se resservir un verre de whisky. « Et ça n'inclut pas toutes les blessures que je subis lorsque je suis dans mon armure, et tout l'alcool et les drogues prises pendant ma jeunesse. Je vais sûrement mourir dans cinq ou six ans. »

Tony avait dû s'habituer à cette perspective depuis longtemps. Il savait, lorsqu'il buvait beaucoup (et à la vingtaine d'années lorsqu'il avait essayé toutes les drogues présentes sur le marché) qu'il ne vivrait pas une longue et pleine vie. Le réacteur Ark, et puis l'empoisonnement dû au palladium avaient divisé son espérance de vie de moitié.

« Cinq ans. » Répéta Loki, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Il se leva soudainement et sembla encore plus grand en quelques secondes, surplombant Tony, et le génie dut lever sa tête pour pouvoir regarder le Dieu dans les yeux.

« Maintenant, je sais que ça n'aurait pas pu fonctionner. Ceci est donc impossible. »

\- Pas pu fonctionner ? Impossible ? Répéta Tony, et Loki secoua sa tête.

\- C'est cela, dit le Jötun. Je ne passe pas de marché avec des mortels, et tout particulièrement ceux qui seront mort dans cinq ans. »

\- Ok alors » Soupira Tony.

En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment espéré beaucoup de cette rencontre, mais il avait tout de même fallu essayer. Et il avait échoué.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas à te montrer la sortie ? » Dit-il et il but le reste de son verre avant de prendre à nouveau la bouteille.

Il voulut se resservir un autre verre, mais les doigts de Loki étaient soudainement autour de son poignet, sa peau fraîche contre celle de Tony.

« Je peux t'aider ? Questionna Tony, jetant un coup d'œil au Dieu.

\- Non, mais _moi_ je peux. Rétorqua Loki, ses lèvres recourbées en un sourire.

\- Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas, répliqua Tony en faisant un vague geste avec sa main libre. Mortel, tu te souviens ?

\- Ah, dit Loki en caressant le poignet de Tony afin de sentir le pouls de l'humain, mais et si tu n'en étais pas un ? »

Tony fronça les sourcils et regarda leurs mains jointes puis son regard glissa vers le pouce glissant encore sur son poignet.

« Tu connais un moyen de me rendre… Immortel ?

\- Aussi immortel que Thor et moi. Répondit Loki. Tu pourrais toujours mourir, ce sera juste difficile, _très_ difficile de te tuer. Tu pourras aussi guérir plus rapidement, être plus fort et plus rapide, et ton cœur ne sera plus un problème, ni les éclats de shrapnel logés dans ta poitrine, bien entendu. » Loki recula soudainement et lâcha la main de Tony et le génie ignora le frisson _d'envie_ qui passa parcourt son corps. « Je te conseille de garder ton réacteur Ark, continua Loki, ça permet à ton système immunitaire de mieux résister à la magie de contrôle. »

\- Sérieux ? »

Tony sourit. Il avait bien compris qu'il était immunisé contre la magie du sceptre de Loki, alors que Thor lui-même aurait bien pu être envouté. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il était aussi protégé de toute autre sorte de magie de contrôle.

« C'est cela, dit Loki, je trouve qu'il est vraiment très, très difficile de lire dans ton esprit. »

Tony se renfrogna et porta ses mains à sa tête, comme s'il pouvait physiquement attraper et arrêter Loki de farfouiller dans sa tête. Cela qui fit rire le Dieu. Un léger, chaud rire qui fit frissonner à nouveau Tony. Putain de magicien sexy.

« Ton esprit est flou, désorganisé, et il est impossible de s'en saisir, expliqua Loki. Et pas seulement parce qu'il est comme ça naturellement, mais aussi parce que le réacteur d'Ark dans ta poitrine produit une sorte d'énergie que ma magie ne parvient pas à battre.

\- Eh bien, c'est un effet secondaire incroyable. » Dit-il en attrapant la bouteille de whisky.

Il leva son verre, à la santé de Loki.

« À moi et à la construction du premier réacteur magic-proof ( ** _1_** ) ! » Il prit une longue gorgée, sous le regard amusé de Loki. « Donc, reprit Tony après s'être éclairci la gorge et avoir posé son verre, immortel, hein ? »

Loki hocha simplement la tête.

« Tu me ferais devenir immortel, _moi_ … Et juste pour un simple marché parlant affaires ? »

\- Ça dépend de « l'affaire » en question, et de ce que je devrai donner en retour. » Rétorqua Loki, s'appuyant à nouveau sur le bar.

Il sirota son verre avant d'ajouter.

« Je voudrais quelque chose qui puisse avoir la même valeur qu'une pomme d'Iðunn. »

\- Que dis-tu de mon allégeance ? » Proposa Tony.

Loki haussa les sourcils de surprise.

« Tu voudrais te lier à moi ?

\- Seulement si tu te lies à _moi._ Ce doit être réciproque. Répondit Tony. Je suppose que les contrats magiques sont un peu plus contraignants que ceux des mortels.

\- En effet, confirma Loki, tout ce que tu promets dans ce contrat ne peux alors plus être nié, même sous la peur, la douleur et même la mort.

\- Donc si on se promet de ne pas se tuer réciproquement, et puis qu'on le fait ensuite… Quoi, je mourrais ? Questionna Tony.

\- Oui. » Répondit Loki.

Il se mit soudainement à sourire, un coin de sa bouche remontant.

« Toujours intéressé par un marché, Stark ?

\- Seulement si tu m'appelles Tony. » Répliqua-t-il, souriant en retour.

Loki ricana.

« Anthony, alors. » Accorda t-il en prenant une autre gorgée de whisky.

Et, d'accord, le nom complet de Tony n'avait _jamais_ sonné aussi sexy avant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? » Demanda le Dieu.

Le génie termina son verre afin de s'en resservir un autre ainsi qu'à Loki. Cette fois par contre, il n'en but qu'une gorgée, ne voulant pas être bourré en présence de Loki. Il ne se doutait pas qu'ils allaient bientôt passer aux termes du marché qu'ils allaient passer. Leur… Liaison.

« Je veux que le SHIELD soit détruit ou presque, les Avengers pareil. » Déclara Tony, et les sourcils de Loki se soulevèrent de surprise.

Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à _ça_.

« Tu voudrais les tuer tous ? Demanda Loki.

\- La plupart d'entre eux, répondit Tony, parce que sérieusement, où est le fun de jouer le méchant s'il n'y a plus aucun héros avec qui jouer ? »

Il sourit à Loki et se pencha un peu vers lui.

« Tu pourrais tous nous tuer si _facilement_ , _Lokes_. » Dit Tony d'une voix mielleuse faisant légèrement sourire Loki. « Tu pourrais me casser la colonne vertébrale juste maintenant, ou m'égorger. Thor et Hulk seraient un peu plus compliqué à abattre, mais allez, _bon sang_ ! Tu peux devenir invisible, tu serais capable de les décapiter facilement. »

Tony laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le visage de Loki, s'arrêtant sur sa bouche un moment. Le Dieu les lécha, et le plus petit le fusilla du regard, rencontrant à nouveau les yeux de Loki. Le Trickster ( ** _2_** ) sourit à cela.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, continua Tony. Tu as juste joué avec nous pendant tous ces mois. Ce qui me fait penser que tu n'as rien à faire dans les autres royaumes, et que tu nous combats seulement lorsque tu t'ennuies. »

Loki ricana et prit une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage, le parfum du whisky atteignant le nez de Tony après que Loki eu posé son verre.

« Bravo, Anthony. »

Tony hocha la tête en remerciement.

« Donc, dit-il, c'est pourquoi je pense que ce serait mieux de détruire _la plupart_ du SHIELD. Laisses-en quelques uns d'eux en vie, du genre Fury, Coulson, même l'Agent Hill. Après s'être rendu compte que je suis celui qui ait engendré tout cela, ils enverront sûrement les Avengers après moi. Et ce sera marrant pendant un moment. Nous pouvons en tuer quelque uns si tu veux, je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire. Mais je veux détruire complètement le Conseil de Sécurité Mondial.

\- Et qui sont-ils au juste ? Demanda Loki.

\- Ils sont en charge du SHIELD et de nombreuses organisations du gouvernement, toutes composées d'agents secrets. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« Il gère aussi les invasions extraterrestres et de super vilains. Ils sont le cerveau du réseau, le SHIELD est simplement l'exécuteur.

\- Je vois », fredonna Loki.

Il regarda vers le bas, faisant des ronds avec son verre pour que le reste du liquide ambre tournoie dans sa coupe.

« Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu veux soudainement détruire le SHIELD. » Les yeux de Loki se posèrent à nouveau sur Tony. « Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Tony sourit, mais c'était quelque chose de sombre et de dangereux, quelque chose que Loki en fut plus intrigué que par tous les échanges qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Il avait senti, lors de leur première rencontre, le chaos en Anthony Stark, mais il avait été trop brisé, trop abîmé pour explorer cela proprement. A présent, l'esprit de Loki était à lui seul, ses actions calculées et maîtrisées. Il avait l'éternité pour se concentrer sur Tony Stark.

Enfin, après qu'il ait nourrit le mortel avec l'une des pommes d'Iðunn. Il ne faudrait pas que Tony meure.

Alors que Loki réfléchissait, Tony attrapa un fichier posé au bout du bar. Il le balança devant le dieu et tapota la couverture marine.

« C'est le dossier me concernant du SHIELD. Dit Tony. Sois gentil et jettes-y un coup d'œil. »

Loki sourit et poussa son verre sur le côté pour attraper le dossier. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit que la première page était les informations générales de Stark. Sa date d'anniversaire, ses exploits tout au long de sa vie, ses adresses et ses associés connus. Loki feuilleta plusieurs pages, ne s'attardant pas sur les prouesses d'Iron Man, observa le rapport sur ses visites quotidiennes auprès de la mort. Il s'arrêta un instant pour lire le moment où Tony avait été empoisonné par le réacteur Ark, avant de sauter d'autres pages.

Il tourna encore une autre page avant de tomber sur le résumé d'un soigneur (médecin, comme les Midgardiens les appelaient) et de ses impressions sur Stark quand il l'avait ausculté, et lu les dossiers sur lui. Loki vit alors écrit : « Anthony est mentalement instable ». Amusé, il rencontra les yeux de Tony.

« Comme si ça ne se voyait pas. » Ricana-t-il, et Tony le foudroya du regard, sirotant son verre. « Son incapacité à travailler avec les autres le fait devenir un danger potentiel à l'organisation ainsi qu'aux autres membres du groupe », lu-t-il et passa au paragraphe suivant : « Il souffre d'une multitude de troubles mentaux : narcissisme, dépression, troubles bipolaires devenus suspects mais non confirmés... »

Loki poursuivit, ses yeux parcourant rapidement les lignes, ses doigts effleurant les pages. Ils atteignirent finalement la fin, repérant la phrase au dessus de la signature du docteur Arthur.

« Mon opinion professionnel est que tout contrat avec Tony Stark doit être terminé immédiatement. Alors qu'Iron Man est un atout à l'organisation, Stark est un danger qui pourrait s'amener lui-même à sa propre mort, ainsi que celle de ses coéquipiers, ou n'importe quel agent innocent dans un futur proche. »

Quand Loki eut terminé il regarda Stark, qui souriait narquoisement aux mots que Loki avait lus à voix haute.

« Continue. » Dit Tony en hochant la tête en direction du dossier. « Lis les notes manuscrites sur la page suivante. »

Le Dieu fit ce qu'il demanda, soulevant les feuilles agrafées pour ce qu'il puisse lire la dernière. Ces notes avaient été écrites à la main, puis photocopiées avant d'être glissées le dossier que Loki tenait. Les yeux brillants de Loki parcoururent les mots tandis qu'ils les lisaient à voix haute :

« Nous avons besoin d'Iron Man, pas de Stark. Il est recommandé que le SHIELD mène une opération pour récupérer les technologies Stark. Dès lors que le SHIELD sera capable de fabriquer ses armures, Stark ne sera plus indispensable. Le SHIELD est une organisation secrète et il n'y a rien de légal que Stark puisse faire si nous lui volons ses technologies... »

Les sourcils de Loki se soulevèrent de surprise lorsqu'il lu la signature.

« Signé par l'Agent Phil Coulson.

\- Et adressé au Conseil de Sécurité Mondial par le biais du Directeur Fury. » Expliqua Tony en mettant son verre de côté. Il avait déjà assez bu, puis tapota à nouveau sur le dossier. « Maintenant, est-ce que tu vois pourquoi je veux détruire le SHIELD ?

\- Ils t'ont trahi, » répondit Loki.

\- Tout comme les Avengers, poursuivit Tony, j'ai trouvé ce dossier tandis que j'étais en train de fureter dans les ordis du SHIELD. J'ai fait quelque recherches complémentaires, et j'ai découvert que l'agent Barton et l'agent Romanoff ont été envoyé ici pas comme Avengers, mais pour voler mes technologies. Captain America faisait partie de la division qui avait pour rôle de me faire carrément quitter le groupe sans histoire. »

\- Qu'en est-il de Thor et du vert ? Questionna Loki.

\- Thor est juste un Avenger et un ambassadeur d'Asgard, répondit Tony, il n'a aucune idée des plans du SHIELD. Ni Bruce– Le Hulk. Il est au SHIELD juste pour qu'ils puissent garder un œil sur lui et l'utiliser au besoin. »

\- Tout comme toi, ajouta-t-il.

\- Tout comme moi, répéta le génie.

Un silence s'installa un moment tandis que le Dieu regardait à nouveau le dossier, et que le milliardaire s'occupait en regardant le dieu lire. Loki ferma finalement le dossier et le poussa sur le côté.

« Je comprends, maintenant, dit-il, tu veux te venger.

\- Je veux détruire ceux qui pensent qu'ils peuvent me _voler_ », grogna Tony.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Loki. Bien, bien, bien...Il ne s'attendait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas à ça lorsqu'il était venu à la Tour Stark. Il s'attendait plutôt à un piège, peut-être, ou Anthony qui voulait savoir comment sa magie fonctionnait. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que la magie de Loki faisait enrager le mortel. Mais l'idée que Stark puisse se rebeller contre ses amis ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Enfin... Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, n'est-ce pas ? Pas s'ils tentaient de le voler. Pas s'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, dans tout ça ? Demanda soudainement Loki pour regagner l'attention de Tony. Je t'aide à détruire le Conseil de Sécurité Mondial, tout comme quelques Agents du SHIELD et une grappe d'Avengers. Mais qu'est-ce que _moi_ , je gagne ?

\- Une chance de tuer de nombreux mortels qui voudrait te voudrait du mal ou te torturer s'ils en avaient la chance, répliqua Tony, tu pourrais aussi avoir accès à tout l'argent et les technologies que moi et Stark Industries pouvons fournir. Les voler, c'est bien, mais avoir un laboratoire où tu pourrais travailler tranquillement serait mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les lèvres du milliardaire s'étirèrent en un rictus et Loki ricana.

« Tu pourrais aussi m'avoir à tes côtés. Je suis intelligent, je peux résoudre tous les obstacles qui se dressent devant moi. On peut combiner la magie Asgardienne et la technologie Midgardienne pour que _jamais_ un ennemi ne nous résiste. On peut aussi trouver un moyen de coincer Thor à Asgard _pour toujours_. » La voix de Tony s'estompa, et il attrapa un verre pour y verser le liquide ambre et le Dieu le regarda faire. « Pense à tous ce qu'on pourrait accomplir ensemble, Loki, continua t-il, toi, le magicien et le Prince d'Asgard, et moi, Prince de Midgard à ma façon. »

Loki hocha la tête. Oui, Tony était bien le prince de son royaume. Il avait de l'argent et du pouvoir, et le peuple lui mangeait presque dans la main. Presque tous les pays et les maisons du monde sont équipés des technologies Stark, et il était capable de se sortir de chaque pétrin dans lequel il s'était toujours fourré tout seul.

Il se leva soudainement et Tony le regarda tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui, contournant le bar. Loki attrapa les jambes du génie et les colla aux siennes.

« Alors » Chantonna Loki tandis qu'il fit glisser ses bras autour des épaules de Tony, et ce dernier attrapa son verre de whisky posé sur le bar. « Je te rends immortel, et nous nous lions l'un à l'autre, nous assurant que nous ne pouvons pas nous entretuer. Nous entraînons le SHIELD à sa perte, tout comme le Conseil de Sécurité Mondial et nous jouerons avec les Avengers. Nous travaillons ensemble pour fusionner la magie et la technologie, et nous nous protégeons mutuellement de toutes choses nous voulant nous détruire. Ce qui signifie que tu dois me tenir à l'écart des yeux des gens et de toute sorte d'organisation du gouvernement, et je te tiendrai à l'écart de toute flotte d'aliens qui aimerait tuer l'Homme de Fer, celui qui a décimé toute une armée de Chitauri. »

Tony cligna des yeux... Okay, il n'avait même pas imaginé que des aliens voulaient sa mort, ou quoi que ce soit qui soit en rapport avec de la violence. Avec Loki à ses côtés, il était sûr de pouvoir rester en vie et en sécurité.

« Ça me semble bon » Dit Tony et il laissa ses mains glisser dans le dos de Loki, avant de redescendre à nouveau. Il pressa les hanches de Loki avant de lui attraper les fesses, et le Dieu se pencha, s'appuyant sur la protubérance dans le jean du génie. « Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça » Avoua Tony, en faisant référence à leur position.

Loki ricana et se pencha à nouveau en avant, pour que son souffle effleure l'oreille du milliardaire.

« Tu l'espérais, au fond. » Chuchota t-il.

Tony ne put qu'hocher la tête. Oui, il y avait bien pensé et l'avait bien espéré. Putain, il en avait même _rêvé_. Et tout le flirt que Loki avait fait ne l'avait pas aidé non plus.

« Alors, à propos du marché. Murmura Tony, lorsque Loki commença à embrasser son oreille, sa mâchoire près de son bouc.

\- Je suis sûre que cela prendra un petit moment à tout planifier, marmonna Loki, et je ne suis pas pressé de le faire.

\- Ouais, moi non plus, souffla Tony quand ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du plus grand.

Il leva les yeux vers lui et les yeux du Dieu devinrent plus sombres.

« Les papiers peuvent attendre.

\- Effectivement. » Ricana Loki.

Et là, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Tony, le mortel gémissant et s'arquant sous Loki. Oui, les papiers pouvaient _vraiment_ attendre.

* * *

 **OOO**

 _ **(1)**_ **_Magic-proof : si vous n'aviez pas compris, cela veut dire « résistant à la magie ». Un peu comme on dit waterproof (« résistant à l'eau »). J'ai voulu laisser le mot anglais car je trouvais qu'il faisait mieux dans la phrase._**

 ** _(2) Trickster : en français, cela peut se traduire par filou, fripon, et ici, c'est un des nombreux surnoms de Loki en version anglaise, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent en français donc je l'ai laissé ainsi (car en plus, je le préfère en version originale) mais si vous avez la version française, dites-le moi quand même pour que je le sache la prochaine fois !_**

 **OOO**

* * *

NdT : Voilà Voilààààà ! Ah je suis vraiment contente d'avoir fini ce premier chapitre ! Et quand je pense aux cinquante autres chapitres qui attendent d'être traduis, je pense que je n'y arriverais jamais… Mais comme j'ai adoré cette fic, je vais peut-être arriver à la finir !

Mais attention, je risque d'avoir des passages à vide à cause de tous mes problèmes IRL, ma scolarité, et tout et tout. Mais sachez-le, **je n'abandonne jamais une fic**. Elle peut être mise en pause pour plusieurs mois, mais je la continue toujours jusqu'à la fin. Si un jour je décide d'en abandonner une, je supprimerai la traduction du site. C'est tout aussi simple que ça.

Et pour ceux qui lisent la fic Love, Hope and Misery, ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite viendra très bientôt et je m'excuse pour cette longue absence sur cette fic et n'imaginez même pas que je l'ai abandonnée ! Non ! C'est juste que j'étais très occupée IRL pour des raisons privée, et je n'avais presque plus le temps de traduire cette fic. Mais je vais m'y remettre, même si cela va tout de même mettre du temps parce que la rentrée vient de commencer et donc beaucoup de boulot en plus !

Et attention, cette fic, comme je l'ai dit avant, fait bien 250k mots avec plus de 50 chapitres en ce moment ! Et avant de tout publier, je veux essayer de m'avancer. Voici donc **le premier chapitre comme « présentation » et il faudra bien attendre quelques temps avant d'avoir le chapitre deux mais pas plus d'un mois je pense**. Après, je crois qu'un chapitre sera publié toutes les semaines, sûrement pendant le weekend.

En espérant que vous avez aimé ! Je vous dis donc au prochain chapitre (et très rapidement pour ceux qui lisent Love, Hope and Misery !)


	2. Note

Ceci n'est pas le chapitre deux mais seulement une note pour vous avertir de quelque chose de provisoire. S'il-vous-plaît, lisez-la !

Attention, cette fic, comme je l'ai dit avant, fait bien 250k mots avec plus de 50 chapitres en ce moment ! Et avant de tout publier, je veux essayer de m'avancer dans la traduction pour être le plus régulier possible dans la publication des chapitres, car j'ai peur que si je fais au jour le jour, je n'arriverai jamais à tenir le rythme et j'étais trop excitée à l'idée de vous présenter cette nouvelle traduction pour attendre les autres chapitres. Désolée...

Vous avez donc pu lire le premier chapitre comme "prologue", "présentation" de la fic, et il faudra bien attendre quelques temps avant d'avoir le chapitre deux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il vous faudra seulement attendre sûrement qu'un mois, peut-être deux mais pas plus je pense.

Après, je compte publier un chapitre toutes les semaines, et sûrement pendant le weekend.

Merci à tous et à toutes pour votre patience,

Smiiky.


	3. Note 2 (La dernière je le jure !)

Alors déjà, non, je suis encore désolée, ceci n'est pas un autre chapitre. Je suis seulement venue vous dire que j'ai eu des problèmes de coordinations entre mon lycée et les traductions. J'ai du mal à tout coordonner, donc je préfère mettre en avant mes études. Alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de me faire des chapitres en avance, mais je vous jure que jusqu'aux vacances de noël, je me magne fissa, et vous aurez votre second chapitre dans peu de temps normalement.

En tout cas, je prévoie sinon de traduire un OS Lemon FrostIron si cela peut vous consoler, et je le publierai si la traduction de cette fic met trop de temps.

Je pense aussi mettre en place une sorte de recueil où seront répertoriés toutes les nouvelles que vous aurez de moi, comme par exemple, quand sortira normalement tel chapitre, si je suis en retard, je vous dit pourquoi... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je compte prévoir aussi si vous êtes d'accord avec cela les prévisions es prochaines fics à traduire ou encore des votes... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Merci encore pour votre patience, et je vous jure aussi que c'est ma dernière note, et je me mets au travail aussi vite que je le peux. (cette note était aussi là pour vous dire que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic comme certains le soupçonnaient. Je n'abandonne jamais une fic ! JAMAIS ! J'ai juste beaucoup de problèmes à tout bien mettre en place, hem hem...)

Voilà voilà. Merci pour votre lecture et j'espère pouvoir avoir de bons retours.

Pardon encore pour ce retard,

Smiiky.


End file.
